A World of Only Black and White
by lightdanger
Summary: Touko may have beaten N but a loss against Ghetsis proved to almost deadly. Now on the run N and Touko must figure out a way to save the world, before it is too late. M for much fluff that is planned, Ferriswheelshipping and Harmoniashipping (Yes that second one will likely hurt a lot).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The loss

Touko had lost. She had lost to him. Not to N, it could not be that simple No she had lost to Ghetsis. She was in a daze, her mind in shock. It did not register to her that Ghetsis was standing over her laughing. She did not even feel the kick to her stomach or rolling across the hard marble floor. She could not hear her friends yelling for her to get up. Why did she need to run? Blearily she looked up to Ghetsis prize Dragon pokemon Hydreigon preparing an attack. She was too numb to move, to run. All Touko was lay there waiting for the attack to hit.

"Hydreigon, it is time we get rid of this _hero,_ Fire Blast" Ghetsis commanded.

Touko watched in fear and shock as the dragon pokemon let out a blast of fire. Praying felt beyond pointless as tear roll down her face. Closing her eyes she turned away ready to die. But instead she felt strong arms around her chest and a hand stroking her hair. The flames never hit. Instead she looked up to see the green haired boy she had fallen for hold her tightly. N!

Before she could ask about him she saw his Reshiram blocking the blast. She had not realized that while she had battling Ghetsis N had been healing his pokemon.

"Damn you, you damn foolish boy!" Ghetsis roared in anger as N helped Touko to her feet.

N turned and glared his seemingly lost for words. Finally he said, "You can have this world for now, father, _we_ will find another one. And someday we will return to stop you."

Finally Touko was able to understand what was going on. "Wait what are you doing?" She asked, _and what do mean by we?_

Without giving her a reply N picked up Touko, we yelped in surprise, and climbed onto Reshiram's back.

Cheren had run forward, Alder hot on the boy's heels. "Touko!" he yelled, but there nothing the young boy could do.

But there was nothing for him to do. Reshiram was already flying with Touko and N on it's back. Cheren watched stunned.

Ghetsis was laughing, how ironic that his son, the boy he had raised to become king, had betrayed him like this. But no matter, he had won. The boy a mere sacrifice to a greater goal. And really, a king as weak as N was rather pathetic. What this region really needed was a powerful king.

Adler was glaring at Ghetsis, "Ghetsis, you are under arrest!"

Ghetsis laughed and glared at Adler "I am under arrest. I don't think so." Suddenly the three masked men appeared before Cheren and Adler. "No I think instead you will need to be put away. Take these two to the dungeon."

The Shadow Triad nodded and grabbed the two struggling trainers and disappeared again. Ghetsis smiled. N really had left a world of his own. Maybe that boy really had been useful.

* * *

End Chapter one

So what do you think? A new story, taking place after Touko lost to Ghetsis. I really have been wanting to write that story for a while, since I think it is a story that has not really been told but happened to so many people who played Pokemon Black and White. The 'what if' story of what happened to Touko and N if the player was able to loose to Ghetsis. What will happen next only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost

Touko had fallen asleep while N directed Reshiram to somewhere. Here dreams were haunted by her injured pokemon the loss she had received at Ghetsis's hand. And it had not been a good loss; her team had been pretty much crushed by Ghetsis's second pokemon. His damn Hydreigon had destroyed her team. Her Lampent, and Zebstrika had lost to his Cofagrigus while Samurott, Zebstrika, Swoobat, Lilligant, and finally Zekrom had lost to his Hydreigon. Touko have never had such a crushing loss before. She would barely loose a pokemon or two to fainting, even in triple and rotation battles. She had thought she had trained so hard, but even training hard had not been enough.

As she slept tears began to roll down her cheek. She felt so awful for letting her team down like that. She had needed to be more prepared… somehow.

Finally, after some hours flying, she felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. "Touko, are you awake?" A familiar voice asked nervously.

"I was… until you shook me." Touko said groggily. "N, what happened?" She really didn't remember much. The shock of loss had left her in a daze. Had Ghetsis tried to kill her? Had N really flown away with her? She could not be sure of anything right now.

"Well." N started slowly, "After my… father… defeated you, you blacked out I guess. Became completely unresponsive for a while there. And I grabbed you so that we could just… run." He blushed a little when he said the last word.

Touko blinked, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." N replied with a shrug.

Touko was not sure if she should be mortified or shocked. So she chose to be silent. The idea that they had no idea where they were freaked her out a bit. After a moment of silence Touko said, "So… where lost." She said simply.

N replied with silence. Clearly he was not so happy with the idea either. But he was able to recover faster than Touko. "I needed to get you out of there. Ghetsis would have killed you otherwise."

Touko could not argue with that. The remainder of their trip was left to silence and the occasions roar. Touko looked out at the dark landscape as she clung to N. She felt so shaken and confused and scared. N was looking ahead, never once looking back at Touko or even further back. Touko desperately wanted to look back but she scared of what she would see.

Finally Reshiram began its descent into the wooded landscape below. Touko watched closely as the ground grew closer. Her eyes were having trouble getting used to the darkness. When Reshiram landed Touko slipped off and fell graceless to the ground. N seemed to have had an easier time and landed with grace next to Touko.

He bent down next to her and stretched out his hand. "Can I help you up?"

It was a good thing it was so dark, otherwise the crimson blush that was now covering Touko's face would have become beyond obvious. "Thanks." She muttered.

Once she was on her feet her legs wobbled like mad. N held her until she was truly stable. "Thanks."

N shrugged and looked away, as if he was embarrassed. Why on earth would N be embarrassed? In fact he had barely said a word to Touko, mostly just shrugs and grunts really.

Touko moved closer to N. She tried to place on his shoulder but he shuffled away. "N, what's wrong?"

N did not reply for a while. He was looking away, somewhere in the distance. Touko could not be sure what he was looking at. Finally he said, "I failed. I failed to free all pokemon. I failed to save everyone. And I failed… to protect you." He turned back Touko, his eyes slightly red and his face tearstained.

Touko was taken aback. But was not able to say anything as N continued. "I was trained to be a king. To free Pokemon from their evil masters. I was taught that all trainers were controlling and cruel. But then I met you and your friends and my life got all crazy. Things I had learned and knew from before made no sense now. And you are so, interesting…" He turned slightly pink as he said that, "And I wanted to know about you and why pokemon seemed to like you. I felt compelled to protect you. It was like our connection was stronger than apposing heroes."

Touko did not know what to say, but she felt like she understood what N was trying to say even though he did not seem to have the right word for his feeling. She knew, because she felt the same way, mostly.

"N…" Touko tried to start but N cut her off.

"Touko, what my father tried to do… that was not right. Pokemon should never be forced to do anything like that. If anything happened to you…" His voice broke. He was gripping Touko's shoulders tightly and tears had started to fall down his face. "If anything happened to you I think part of me might have died. Your like the last piece to a puzzle. If I lost you than I would be incomplete."

Touko smiled gently at N. Yeah she understood what he was saying. She hugged N in return and closed her eyes. She no longer cared that they were lost, out in the wilderness; they had each other. "N, I love you too." She did not speak as eloquently as N but it was enough.

He stepped away from Touko for a moment and stared at her. "Love? Is that what this is called?"

Touko laughed brightly, maybe this night could get better.

* * *

End Chapter two

So here we go folks. I plan on making this a bit more fluffy. Oh and it will get darker. Just you wait and see. It has an M rating for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rest

Ghetsis was up late, sitting on the throne that had once been his son's, a look of pure calm on his face. The gym leaders had run, despite being able to get past the other sages. Once news of Alder's and Cheren's incarceration the gym leaders made the wise choice to scatter. Ghetsis smiled, the idea of the gym leaders now the run seemed so very humorous.

Even though N had turned out a failure things still managed to work out. Heck it was better than Ghetsis could have hoped for. Except for the giant whole in the back of the throne room. But the grunts were quickly on it, repairing the damage.

Now all that was left to do was to tell Unova of the fall of their hero and the regional champion. But that could wait till morning. After all, as a new ruler Ghetsis would never be able to sleep again, he was going to take this last opportunity to get a great of rest.

Touko fell asleep with her Lampent out keeping the area warm and Swoobat wrapped around her like a blanket. N had somehow managed to heal her pokemon. He really was good. Touko had to admit to herself, if she was going to be lost with someone she was happy it was N. He had after all saved her life, which was something she was not going to soon forget.

N had stayed up to keep watch. He kept an eye on Touko but also looked around the area. Reshiram was out and watching as well. N had sinking in his gut. He felt like at any moment the Shadow Triad would just pop out of nowhere and take him back to the castle. N never wanted to back there again. He shivered at the thought.

Reshiram let out a low growl from the back of its thought. N sighed, "Thanks but I'm not cold, you and Touko's Lampent are doing a great job at keeping us warm."

Reshiram growled again, quietly so only N could hear. N smiled weakly. "I shivered cause I'm scared my friend." Reshiram replied with another growl and a snort, which caused a bit of fire to come out its nostrils. N laughed. Reshiram was right, he ad no reason to fear, no one would come after them now.

By the time the early morning sun was peaking into the trees N was starting to feel himself fade a little. But it had been worth to let Touko sleep the night. She seemed to have had a nightmare or something for part of the night.

As Touko began to stir N walked over to her. "Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." she replied with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

N shrugged, he did not want to make her worry about him. "How did you sleep?" He asked back.

"Fine…" She said slowly, "But I had a dream. I can't really remember it but I felt like someone was in my head."

N raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound good. Touko looked distance then she shook her head. And smiled. N smiled back. He felt he had just accomplished his every wish just by seeing that smile.

Touko yawned and stretched. "So I guess we should make a camp fire have some breakfast before we try to find some other people."

N nodded. He could not remember the last time he had eaten anything. Touko pulled out of her bag a smallish frying pan, cooking spray, an outdoor coffee pot, a can of beans, a small cooler that seemed to have some eggs and milk in it, crackers, a jar of coffee, and pair of mugs and plates and forks. N was impressed. "That is quite a stash you have there."

Touko smiled, "Mom would not let start my journey until she was sure I could cook for myself in the wild. You have no idea how many people can only make it so far as a pokemon center from day to day."

"I can imagine." N said sitting next to her. "Is there anything I can help you with."

Touko thought for a moment. "Maybe starting the campfire."

N raced off to find some good firewood and before not too long they had a nice fire going and food was ready to be eaten. N thanked Touko for making the meal of bean, eggs and coffee. He had never had coffee before but found he had quite a liking for it, he was glad he had tried it.

Once they were done with their meal Touko's Samurott, Retto put out the fire and they got ready to leave their campsite. Touko's Swoobat, Batgirl, and her Lampert, Lumiar, were both back in their pokeballs along with Retto. And soon they were in the air again looking for a place where there were people.

N was first to see it down below. What they saw was a town with a train roundabout and a few houses and other things. Reshiram landed in wooded area just outside the town and N returned it to its pokeball. Touko stretched and took N's hand. N hesitated but finally smiled and gave Touko his hand. The pair out of the forest and stood near a ledge where maybe a dozen or so people were sitting around looking at the train that had just come from Nimbasa. The random "ohh"s and "ahh"s of the people made N feel weird. It was the grunts had sounded when they were allowed to be his presence, which was not often. Touko ran on ahead, clearly feeling after had happened to her the day before. N followed her wondering were on earth she could possible be going.

"N this way!" She said as waved from halfway across a bridge.

N lowered his baseball cap lower down his face to hide his eyes. He had never been here before, but it seemed Touko had been here a few times.

"This way. They have the best café here. And we can find out what has been happening since yesterday." N knew that she meant. Gehtsis had to be planning something

N followed Touko to a little café near where the trains sat on the tracks, waiting to move back to where ever they had come from. Touko sat at the counter; N moved in next to her and sat down, wondering what on earth he should order from the huge menu that he had just been handed. Touko seemed to know exactly what she wanted and ordered a plate of house special French toast with a cup of coffee. N followed her lead but when the waiter asked if he wanted decaf all N could answer was "What's that?"

The waiter walked away laughing and muttering something about kids these days, always needing to be 'buzzed on caffeine'. N didn't get it.

As they waited for their Touko eyed the TV. The news was on and the reporter did not look happy. She was saying something about Alder and a young male trainer being taken prisoner and that an important announce was going to be starting. She could guess who the young male trainer and she looked like she about to cry.

N watched the TV from over Touko's and sat in silence. He did not like what he hearing at all. This was not Team Plasma stood for. _Ghetsis _he thought darkly. And as if he had been summoned by N's thoughts Ghetsis face appeared on the TV.

N almost fell out of chair seeing his father like that. The looked even crueler than normal, if that was even possible. Finally Ghetsis spoke, "People of Unova, today is great day. A day of change and wonder, for you see, I am now king of Unova."

End Chapter three

Well yeah a little quiet before the storm I should say. Longer than the other chapters to be sure but here you go. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home

"People of Unova, today is great day. A day of change and wonder, for you see, I am now king of Unova."

N nearly jumped out of his chair but Touko managed to hold him down. All eyes were on the TV as Ghetsis spoke, his stage presences was able to keep everyone's attention with no trouble.

"Last night a change accord. Your regional champion, Alder fell. Shortly there after the 'Hero' of Unova fell, leaving behind her friends and allies as my prisoners."

Touko gasped, as the camera shifted focus to Alder and Cheren, shackled, Cheren's glasses gone, both of them bloody. How could she have just left behind like that? N placed a hand on Touko's shoulder, it was the best he could do. It was not her fault after all.

"As this 'Hero' has run, she has left behind these two to take her place for her punishment. Though I hardly would believe that she would see this as she was helped in her own escape."

N hand gripped a little too tightly on Touko's shoulder.

"Though these two run-a-ways need not worry. In my world I will be sure to judge people fairly. These two here," Ghetsis waved towards Cheren and Alder, "will not need sacrifice their lives for another. No. But that will be for a later date. Now as for you citizens of Unova are warned. Keeping pokemon at all will soon be against the law. I hope you ready for this change, because you only have a week left, otherwise, I hope you ready to die." Ghetsis finished with a cold laugh and the broadcast ended.

Touko stood quickly; most of the people there were just talking amongst themselves in disbelief of what they had just seen. "We need to leave."

N couldn't have agreed more. The French toast now seemed completely unappetizing.

It was good that they left when they did because as soon as they were outside they say a group of Plazma grunts make there way from the train. Touko and N held hands as they ran back towards the forest, each one praying that no one would notice them.

Once out of site N called of Reshiram and soon they were zooming away, just as they heard the first cries of humans and Pokemon being torn away from each other. Touko hugged far too tightly, making it a little hard for him to breath but her could feel Touko shaking so he remained silent.

They were flying southeast now, towards Nuvema Town and Touko's home. "I should have tried to save them." Touko whispered.

N shook his head. "There was nothing you could, Ghetsis was going to kill you."

"Yeah…" Touko muttered. But I did not make her feel any less guilty. After the sleep she had had the night before she had almost felt better.

As they landed in front of Touko's house Touko's mother came running out, Bianca at her side. The watched in shock as Touko slid off of Reshiram, N shortly after her.

Touko's mother ran forward and hugged her daughter, "Oh sweetie are you alright, come."

Touko's mother led Touko inside, leaving Bianca outside with N as he returned Reshiram to its pokeball.

"What happened?" Bianca demanded, her normally chipper bubbly self seemed almost could. N was not sure why.

N was not sure where to start so he explained the battle that he and Touko then the battle Touko had against Ghetsis and how he had almost killed her. He then explained that Alder and Cheren had followed her in and when he had taken Touko out he had not been to get them too. Bianca looked stunned, she seemed to be tearing up. N didn't know what to do or say. Then suddenly Bianca slapped N, hard, across the face.

"How could you?" She cried and then ran off towards another house.

N was still rubbing his when he walked into Touko's house. Touko's mother was in the kitchen while Touko sat at the counter nursing a cup of tea. "…Sweetie you can't blame yourself. Cheren has always been reckless. I am sure everything will be fine. Just you wait and see."

"Yeah mom…" Touko muttered.

Touko's mother finally turned when she heard the front door close. "Your not Bianca." She said, rubbing her hands on a dishtowel.

"Well, no, I guess I am not. I'm N…"

"Oh your N. You're the boy Touko is always talking to me about."

"MOM!" Touko cried almost spilling her tea.

Touko's mother smiled and looked over at her daughter, "Well it's true. By the way where is Bianca?"

N shrugged, "I guess she went to her home." He said carefully, unsure of whether Bianca lived near by or not.

Touko's mother sighed, "Well that can't be helped either. Please N, why don't you have a seat. Touko was telling me about happened. Really your father is quite the monster." N winced; his father had often compared him to monster, something not quite human. It felt wrong to here someone call Ghetsis one. "I am sorry about happened. I guess you will need a place to stay. You can stay in our guest room. It's upstairs. Let me show you."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Touko and her mother getting N settled, Touko's mother running over to see on Cheren's family, inviting Bianca over to the house for dinner with Professor Juniper. The meal was for the most part pleasant but Bianca kept giving N dirty looks.

After the day finally ended and only N, Touko and her mother were left Touko's mother yawned. "Well we have had a long day. I am going to go to head to bed. You two should probably get some sleep too." And with the older woman went into her bedroom elsewhere on the first floor.

Touko yawned as well. She had not realized that it had gotten so late but when she looked over at the clock she could see that it getting close to midnight. "I think I am going to follow my mother's example. N what about you?"

N looked a bit nervous. He had acted oddly when Touko had showed him the guest room. He had the same sort of expression on his face, like he didn't want to be there. "Uh… if it is all the same to you, I think I will just sleep on the coach."

Touko couldn't understand this. Why was N acting so scared? It made no sense. Placing her hands on hips, she was not going to have any of that. "N don't be absurd. Mom made the bed just for you. Besides the coach is all lumpy, there is no way you will be able to sleep on it."

N still looked uncomfortable but finally agreed. He followed Touko upstairs almost acting like it was his walking towards his doom. Touko did not know why, and she did not feel like asking.

"Good night." She said as she closed her bedroom door. N was looking at her with pleading eyes. She ignored them and got ready for bed.

Sometime after she had fallen asleep Touko woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. She had no idea what happening. She was panicked, had the Shadow Triad come to capture her and N. She was sure that it was N who was screaming. Touko jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room, wearing only a babydoll style top and matching shorts. She burst into N's to see him wound up in his blankets like they were a straight jacket. "No please, stop, it hurts. Please… stop." He was whimpering, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he thrashed in the bed.

Touko was stunned, horror filled eyes. What had she done? After regaining herself she ran over to N's side and tried hard to wake him. It was not easy, she had to dodge feet and arms that were kicking and punching every which way. But somehow it was all starting to make sense in her mind. There had been some traumatic experience that N now associated with beds. It would explain why he wanted to sleep on the coach and the looks he had given Touko when she insisted on him sleeping upstairs. She was no mentally kicking herself. She should have been paying more attention.

"N, wake up. It's all right. No one is hurting you now. Your safe. N." She was gently shaking his shoulder trying to get N to wake. After about a minute of shaking N finally woke. He nearly hit Touko before he remembered where he was.

"Touko, I… what happened? Wait. I'm so sorry. I… Did I hit you?" N asked, his long messy green hair now looking even more like some sort of nest. He seemed beyond shaken.

Touko shook her head, "No you missed. But you seemed to be having a nightmare. N what was that all about?"

N looked away. He was clearly ashamed of what had just happened. "I don't want to talk about."

"N…"

N looked back over at Touko. It almost seemed like he wanted to say more. After a long silence Touko finally stood. Whatever it was N didn't want to talk about. As she made to leave N grabbed her arm. He looked terrified. "No don't leave!" He sounded nearly hysterical.

"N? What's the matter?" Touko asked turning about and facing N again.

N looked away, like he trying to hide something. "Touko it's just that… if I told I don't think you would look at me the same again."

"Why would I look at any differently than I do? You saved my life." N must have had something really terrible happen to him. Touko had no idea what was going on in N's head.

Finally N said, "It's just that… I was never supposed to talk about. I get nightmare every time I have to sleep in a bed. Ghetsis told me that I could never tell anyone because they would not understand that I going through training."

"Training?"

N nodded, "It was part of me becoming King. I guess I should explain."

* * *

End of chapter four

I honestly thought that this chapter was going to end somewhere else but it was getting long. I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story yet. I will try to make the next one shorter. No promises though, after all next chapter promises to be a doozy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 History

N gripped Touko's arm even tighter. He could see that she was annoyed, part of him hoped that is because she was not sleeping and not because of him. He just felt foolish and childish. Like he was a little kid again the castle with Ghetsis… Ghetsis. A shiver went down N's spine and he tried to coax Touko into a sitting position on the bed. Touko complied, but there was still a sense of frustration emanating off of her.

Finally N opened his mouth and the words started to pour out.

"When I was a kid… well I guess I should go a bit farther back. I told you I was raised by pokemon and Ghetsis found me in the forest right?" Touko nodded, unsure of where this was going. Though suddenly a sense of dread began to fill the pit of her stomach from out of nowhere.

N continued, "Well when Ghetsis found me he already had to girls, Anthea and Concordia. You met them, I think. You see; none of us are his biological children. I don't know Anthea's and Concordia's story but they too were adopted by Ghetsis.

"I was maybe three, give or take, when Ghetsis gave me a home. I had loved my home with the pokemon but Ghetsis, after many days of watching me, told me that I should live with humans since that was what I was.

"So I went home with him and met Anthea, Concordia and the Shadow Triad.

"Some time after that Ghetsis started doing some strange things. Creating Team Plasma and finding the other sages, I could not tell you why at the time. But he wanted me there with him. He said I was going to be the king of a world were Pokemon and Humans were separated but I would still be able to rule them both. I didn't get it. Truth be told I still don't get it, but it sound interesting to me. Like a game."

N took a breath giving Touko a chance to butt in, "My guess is you have not gotten to worst part yet." She stated. In fact everything N had said up till that point seemed tame and simple. She was not sure why the feeling she had in stomach was so strong.

N nodded, "Yeah, but back then I thought being king of both Pokemon and people was a cool idea. I was really excited about it. I wanted to show my father I was ready to lead this brave new world.

"I don't really remember when it all started to go down hill. I think he first came with injured pokemon for me to take care before he started to do bad things to me." N paused and looked gloomily at Touko.

"Bad things?" Touko whispered.

N looked away, saddened by his memories. "I guess should try to explain it as best as I can. Concordia and Anthea always said what happened to me was wrong but that was all they said.

"Well as time went by and I grew up Ghetsis seemed to get more… impatient. I know I was still pretty young when he beat the first time. He had said I needed to learn the meaning of suffering so I could better empathize with the Pokemon he brought to me. But he also did it when was drunk." N winced, Touko was mildly surprised N knew from drunks. Maybe the goddesses had told him that word and explained to N what it meant, "He was a nasty drunk. I guess now that I think about the first time he hurt me in… other places he was drunk too."

Touko seemed to choke on air. "Other places?" She managed to choke out.

N looked at Touko, his eyes watering up a little. "I don't think I was older the 9 or so the first time he really hurt me. I mean the beatings were bad but this was far worse. I don't really remember what happened that first time, except for the fact that it hurt to walk for days after and Anthea and Concordia had to try to muffle my cries afterwards. I don't even remember when I stopped crying.

"But he did that to me, again and again. At some points I would wonder what was so great about people anyway. They cause so much pain to each other without even needing to try. I would wish that I never left my family in the forest.

"Then it would stop and things would seem to get better. And being a king sound cool again… Touko?" N asked, suddenly noticing that Touko had turned away. There was a strange fire in her eyes. It was the same fire he had seen there when she had first faced Ghetsis.

And she was softly crying. Through sniffles she asked, "Is that why you don't like beds?" She said through muffled tears.

N blushed a little in the dark, glad the night gave off so little light, "Yeah… He would always take me to another room and do it to me in a bed. That was the only time I would sleep in a bed, actually."

Finally Touko turned to N, after she was sure she could say what she wanted to say without making a mess of her words, "He raped you? Ghetsis, the man who is your father, raped you?"

The word did not quite register in N's head. Then he remembered something Anthea and Concordia had told him about that word. What they said now seemed to fit with what he had just told Touko. Up till now he thought he had only been abused, a form of training to make him empathize with Pokemon, but now he knew it had been much more than that. After a moments pause N wanted to say again that Ghetsis was not his biological father so it was all right but instead said, "Yes… I guess he did."

Touko wrapped arms around N, "Oh N, I'm so sorry. I should have known, or guessed or… something. I don't know. I sorry. You must have been having flashbacks in your sleep and it is all my fault."

N tried to look Touko in the eye but it was hard, considering the way Touko was hugging him, "You had no way of knowing Touko, really it's alright. You couldn't have known. Now please stop crying."

Touko pulled away for just long enough to look N in the eye. She wiped away a tear and nodded. "Alright, I guess your right." She did not however remove her arms from around N's neck. "Is there anything I can do tonight to make it easier for you, now? I don't want you to have any more nightmares."

N considered Touko's offer. He knew the unselfish thing to do would be to tell Touko that he would be fine now and that she should just go to bed. But deep down he had a feeling that those nightmares would just come back. So reluctantly he asked, "Could you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

Touko could not help but notice that N seemed to become a bit more childish as he asked the question. She smiled. "Alright."

N beamed brightly at Touko. "Thank you." He said and slid over to give Touko some space to slide in next to him.

After a few moments of adjusting Touko finally asked, "Comfy?"

"Yeah," N whispered in reply, sounding like he might about 7 years old. Touko was struck by the innocence of this all.

Finally Touko said, "Good night," and N replied with a yawn and a "Good night," right back.

* * *

End Chapter 5

Yeah so I know a bunch of you were wondering how the Harmoinashipping was going to happen; now you know. I was thinking of making it more graphic but my mind does not work that way. Besides this is supposed to be a story about healing not a story about incest.

Also if anyone wants to Beta for this story please PM me, I don't do that stuff the normal, mostly because I am scared of trying things I don't understand and I don't want to mess it up. So yeah, I am sure someone may want to give this a try for. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Torture

Ghetsis stood in his private office; dozens of TV screen lay against the wall. He was watching the aftermath of his little press conference thanks to cameras that had been placed all over Unova. Plus it was not hard for a man as brilliant as Ghetsis to figure out how to hack government and security cameras.

As he watched the flickering screens of the now scared and confused Unova region his good eye noticed a pair running for the woods and his cold grin crossed his face. So N and her were still together. Or at least they were as of a few hours ago. That was encouraging to know, and something to share with his two prisoners.

He turned away from the screens and rubbed his right arm. It had started acting up again. Not that it really mattered. It was barely of any use anyway. And even without it he would still be perfect. His gaze followed his movement as he examined his office. The desk and computer, buzzing with the sound for electronic life, sat in on corner. There was a computer chair there, but besides for that chair and a recliner to watch the TVs by the room had very little in way of furnishing. The only other things in the room were the book shelves filled with books of science and Pokemon. After all that was all he really needed.

He took his seat behind the desk and looked at the computer screen. Unlike the TVs the computer showed the goings on of the castle in real time. There were several windows open showing different locations. All the places were filled with people, except one, N's room. N's room had been locked up so tight that no one dared try to go in there.

The only other rooms that really held any interest to him were Concordia's and Anthea's room and the Dungeon. He studied the girls for a moment, and though while they did seem to know something had been happening over the last few days they were for the most part left in the dark and seemed perfectly fine with just being were they were. He turned his attention to the dungeon next. Alder and that stupid boy were there. Alder seemed calm just sitting there against the wall while the boy was struggling against his shackles. Ghetsis smiled, what a fool.

After enjoying his private show Ghetsis stood up. Without warning the Shadow Triad appeared. Ghetsis turned to them to see that all three were already kneeling. "What have you found out?"

Still kneeling the Triad member in the front said, "Sadly my Lord those two were lost to any tracking that we have at our disposal. There are just too many towns that have blocked us out. Anything east of the Skyarrow Bridge has broken off from the main part Unova. Despite how _weak_ those gym leaders there were are people there that could still manage to fend us and any other Plasma member off."

Ghetsis nodded thoughtfully. Well if N was hiding out in the region still he knew where he should look. "Very well, keep me up to date on if find anything else that could be of interest." The Triad members bowed then vanished as suddenly as they had arrived.

Alone once more Ghetsis looked back at his monitor, _that damn stupid foolish boy_. Seeing him gave Ghetsis a headache. Maybe it was time to teach this child a lesson.

Ghetsis left his office; his goal was already in his mind. He needed to make a quick stop before visiting his _guests_ in the dungeon. As he walked down the hall plenty grunts and bowed before him. None of the other Sages were in site. For some reason that did not bother Ghetsis as much as he thought it would bother him.

As he made his way down the stairs towards the dungeon his mind returned to the old days. Those good old days when a simply boy would willingly (and sometimes unwillingly) learn and accept the lessons that Ghetsis taught him. Oh N was such a willing student. Then again the boy was clever and always afraid of his father. That was made it so easy to teach him.

Smiling rather ruthlessly to himself Ghetsis returned to his thoughts at hand. Alder would likely be rather upset if that stupid that was with got hurt. Perhaps this was the best to make the old man be more will. And it teach that stupid child a lesson how to be more civilized. He paused for a moment as he listened to the voices that spoke just beyond the dungeon door.

"How the hell can you stay so bloody calm Alder?" Ghetsis could the rattle the chains as the boy spoke to his elder, such insolence.

"Because Cheren, there is current no reason to waist energy like this. Our best plan is to think and come up with a way out of here." The calm voice of Alder replied.

The chains seemed to stop for a moment. "Well… have you thought of anything while you've been sitting there, sir?"

A sigh "Sadly nothing yet. Without my pokemon friends to help us I see no way of getting out… yet."

Ghetsis took that opportunity to jostle some keys that he had in his pocket. The room beyond became silent and expectant. Ghetsis could only imagine the hope that suddenly flashed into their ears, a hope that would fade once they realized their fates were already sealed.

As Ghetsis opened the door he saw exactly what he had been expecting. The looks on their faces were priceless. They could see that they had lost. Ghetsis smiled coolly at them. "Evening gentlemen. I bet you are wondering why I honored you with my presence."

"HONORED!? You were the one that sent us down here and chained us up. We don't want to see your face! We want out! NOW!" The boy seemed to seethe before him. Ghetsis merely smiled.

"Well boy I guess you would not want to know what is happening to your world outside then, since you do not wish to see me."

Cheren stared in silent shock as Ghetsis made his way to leave. But before he got quite to door Alder said quietly, "What have you done?"

Ghetsis stopped and looked at Alder. "It is not what I have done you should know. This world was made to be changed, to fit in my rule. Your weakling of a friend, that girl, well she ran off, leaving you here behind. She let this happen to you and the world around you…"

"Don't you DARE talk about Touko like that!"

Ghetsis turned to glared Cheren and reached under his roped for the whip. "As for you, boy, if I were you I would hold my tongue. You are now a prisoner in this castle and as such you will treated harshly for your back talking." As Ghetsis pulled out Cheren started to struggle and yell something incoherent at Ghetsis, it sound like he was calling Ghetsis some rather nasty names but Ghetsis ignored it.

As soon as the long leather strap hit the smaller let out a sudden cry of pain followed by Alder yelling "NO!" Ghetsis continued to strike the boy another two times before continuing. "If you continue to act out as you have been, boy, I promise you these lessons will only get more painful."

Cheren was not sure what Ghetsis meant by lessons but did manage to snap back, "I am not afraid of you. I know you will fall." The boy gasped in reply.

Ghetsis single eye was filled with rage. He roared with rage and continues to snap the whip against the boys several more times, until the child seemed to be unconscious. After regaining his composure Ghetsis turned to Alder as he walked out, "I warn you, if care at all for that boy you teach his silence."

Alder glared daggers at Ghetsis. He chains did not reach nearly far enough to comfort Cheren so all he could do was watch, rather helplessly, as Ghetsis whipped Cheren. Finally, just as Ghetsis was about to close the door, Alder whispered, "You really have started to go mad Ghetsis. And for that I am sorry…"

End of Chapter

So Ghetsis is a snide little son of a bitch if I have ever seen one. I have a couple of ideas for some of his character growth; yes even a villain needs some growth. And in case it was not abundantly clear I can write my torture scenes about as well as I can rape scenes. But then again, this is not a story about Ghetsis and his evil ways. This is the story of Touko and N. What will happen to our great heroes? (SIDE NOTE: I never reread this chapter so please PLEASE tell me about anything that is wrong here. I want to know and fix it)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Learning

Touko woke up with her arms wrapped around a rather large stuffed toy. She thought for a moment, when had she ever a stuffed doll that was as bigger then her? Then she remembered what had happened the night before and realized that besides for not being in her own room she had shared a bed with N. N seemed to already be awake because she heard him whisper. "'Morning."

"How long have you been awake?" Touko asked, a bit confused and very embarrassed.

"A while, I guess."

"And you have been lying here the whole time?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

Touko blinked then smiled, "Thanks, that was really sweet of you N."

N blushed in reply, "Your welcome."

After what felt like a long awkward moment Touko finally convinced herself to get out of bed. She was so happy she was still in her pajamas. N followed suite. Touko felt her cheeks become hot. Why hadn't she noticed N slept without a shirt? Though he was still wearing his pants. The same pants he had been since the day before yesterday…

"Do you not own any other clothes?" Touko suddenly blurted out.

N looked down at his pants then at the shirts on the chair and shrugged "They were all I ever needed. Why?"

Touko looked shocked, "They must be filthy! We need to get them washed and find you something to sleep in."

As soon as N was standing Touko stripped off the sheets from the bed. She saw N wince and could only guess what he was thinking. Still as she had guessed the sheets were covered in dirt from the clothes N had worn.

"Well nothing we can really do about this right now. I guess we should head down stairs and get something to eat. We have some thinking to do."

N nodded to Touko words. He was already back in his street clothes and ready, though his shoes were off. As the two made their way down stairs Touko could hear the TV coming from the living room. There was another news report about Cheren and Alder, though the report still did not know Cheren's name. "'… Reportedly they are still in the 'castle' but besides that we have not gotten any new reports. Now on to the weather with Yancy.' 'Thanks Curtis. So as we look over the map we can a cold front heading towards Icirrus City…" Touko's mother sighed turned off the TV. She then turned on the couch and saw her daughter and N standing behind her.

"Sweetie, your finally up." She said with forced cheerfulness. Touko could tell her mother was worried about Cheren.

"Yeah." Was all Touko could say.

"That's good, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure…"

"Can I help?" N asked pleasantly.

Touko's mother smiled "Sure. Thank you N. Oh Touko, sweetie, before I forget Bianca stopped over early. She wanted to talk to oyu but as you were still asleep I sent her home and told her you would stop by when you woke up."

Touko nodded, "Got it. I'll get dressed then head over." And with that Touko made her way upstairs. She quickly changed into a pair long blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She let her hair hang loose but still wore her hat and black military style boots with pink laces. As soon as was dressed she ran down the stair and looked into the kitchen. Her mother was teaching N how to make muffins. Touko smiled; that was sweet, she thought to herself. "Bye Mom, bye N. I'll be back soon."

"Bye sweetie."

"Be careful Touko."

Touko nodded and waved goodbye as she ran out the front door. As Touko made it to Bianca's house she heard yelling. Touko recognized the voice as being Bianca's father. She sighed. She had no idea why Bianca's father was yelling but it was such a common thing it did not surprise her. As she walked to the front door of the house and knocked she could Bianca's mother try to quite her father. Only when they heard the second round of knocks was their actual silence. Bianca's family no longer tried to hide the fact that they were always at war with each other. When had all of that changed, Touko thought to herself as the door opened and Bianca stood there.

"Touko!" The blonde girl cried joyfully. She felt Bianca's hug so tightly around her that Touko had let out a gasp of air.

"Who's there?!" Bianca's father bellowed at the door.

"It's me, sir." Touko was not quite sure why she called him that. Maybe the because of years of training had stuck.

Training…

"Oh… Well Bianca don't just stand there, let Touko in." And with that the older man left the room followed swiftly by his wife.

Touko stepped inside and closed the door as Bianca made her way to the couch. Following her best friend Touko sat down on the couch next to Bianca. There was an awkward as neither girls suddenly knew where to start. Luckily things seemed to have calmed down, as Touko could no longer could hear yelling. Finally Touko asked, "So, why did you stop by so early?"

Bianca looked over at Touko. She was frowning. "I wanted to talk to you about N. And I wanted to know everything that happened two days ago."

Touko swallowed hard. "What about N did you want to talk about?" She had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to hear her friend out first.

"He's… well, he's the king of Team Plasma. There leader. He's evil. It's because of him I almost lost Munna. How can you be helping him? He is nothing but trouble. He's caused us all so much pain… It's because of him that Cheren is…"

It was at that moment that something very strange popped into Touko's mind. She was not sure why that moment but it happened. Bianca and N where very much alike. They were both so innocent but everything about the families they had come should have made them hard and cold.

Touko paused before reaching out and touching her friend's should. "He's not evil. He was just raised in bad place. He had no idea of what Ghetsis was planning on doing. I know he would have tried to save Cheren if he could… It's just that… there was no way to safe everyone."

_I was so broken at that moment I wasn't able to anything. N was trying to save me…_

Bianca looked. That was when Touko know that Bianca had been silently crying. She felt so terrible seeing her most beloved friend like this. Bianca wiped her eyes and looked at Touko. "He wanted to save everyone?"

Touko nodded. Even if it was not 100% true this was what Bianca needed. "Of course. Look later today N and I are going to start figure out a way to save Cheren and Alder. You want to join us?"

"I don't know…" Bianca looked over to hall where her parents had vanished down. After moment she said, "All right. How about I meet you your house around four?"

"Sounds great." Touko said brightly and stood up. Bianca stood up and the two girls hugged. As Touko made her way to the door she turned around and said to Bianca, "Stay strong, we'll get Cheren back. You'll see."

All Bianca could do was nod as Touko left, a faint trace of a smile finally appearing on Bianca's face. Touko was happy to see hope return to her friends eyes.

After Touko had gotten home and ate breakfast she convised N to go shopping. Thank goodness there was a small shopping area in town that sold clothes and what not. N had been forced to leave the house in some old short that had once belonged to Touko's father and one his old polo shirts. N wanted to know more about Touko's father but she managed to change the subject with ease. N could only guess that this sort of conversation had happened to her a few times before.

After they came back from their short shopping trip where N had gotten more tan khakis and black and white shirts as well as a dozen pairs of new socks and boxers the pair sat on the couch and did almost nothing. All of Touko's and N's pokemon were out of their pokeballs and mostly outside the house with the exception of Retto, Sakura, (Touko's Samurott and Lilligant) and N's Zoroark who were sitting inside near their trainers as well as Zekrom and Reshiram who were still in their pokeballs. Touko's Mother was also out of the house, as she needed to get grosseries since there were three people and a ton of Pokemon now at her house.

Touko's mother had only two pokemon that Touko really knew of. An Espeon and an Umbereon, from the days of when Touko's mother did contest. Touko's mother had moved to Unova to study at the Castelia City where she had met Touko's father. N had found all that from his morning of cooking with Touko's mother. It was nice to know a bit more about Touko since she knew so much about him but knew almost nothing about her.

So once again N asked Touko, for the second or third time that day, "So what was your dad like?"

Touko gave him a cold look, but they had been silent for so long and the TV was off Touko saw little way out of this. She sighed and leaned against N while the pokemon napped on the floor and chairs. "Well I don't really remember. Dad died when I was really young. We were actually living in Castelia at the time. Dad was doing work at the Univeristy at the time. I do remember him being very nice. He always had a big smile on his face and would try to teach me things about what he working on. I never really understood it but it was fun to sit on his lap while he showed me picture of diagrams that he working on." Touko scrunched her brow trying hard to remember. "The last thing I really remember him working had something to do with trying to find the true of all pokemon. He was working on that with two other guys at the Univeristy."

Touko closed her eyes. There had once been a picture of three men but she had not seen it in years. Now she could no longer remember any of their faces, not even her father's. She sighed, had it really been this long since she had seen him. Well over ten years. She was sixteen now, almost seventeen, and her father had died when she was three. Time had certainly flown by.

N lazily played with Touko's hair and said nothing as Touko spoke. What she told seemed like the same story that her mother had. Her father had gained tenure for his work in the sciences and was well like professor. That was where Touko's mother had met him. He had been her teacher. But no one really knew how he had died, and Touko had only vague memories. That all made sense. N asked. "So what was favorite part about your father?"

Touko thought for a moment then smiled, "His laugh. He had a great laugh. His nose scrunched up and his eyes would light up. And it was not hard at all to make him laugh."

N smiled. That was a good thing to like he had to admit. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Touko sat up. "Bianca is here. Man, I did not realize it already four. I guess we are going to start planning."

N frowned, "Planning what?"

"A rescue. We are going to save Cheren and Alder."

* * *

Well this Chapter was way longer than I thought it would be. It also took a turn I was not expecting it to take. Not that I mind. What I thought was going to happen is simply going to happen next chapter. And yes I did just pull a CLAMP on you. What, I love CLAMP.


End file.
